


You and only you

by Shirou9Atsuya



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO, Inazuma Eleven Orion
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Short & Sweet, Teen Crush, idiot in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirou9Atsuya/pseuds/Shirou9Atsuya
Summary: The reason I did was...
Relationships: Fubuki Shirou & Fubuki Atsuya, Fubuki Shirou & Yukimura Hyouga, Fubuki Shirou/Yukimura Hyouga
Kudos: 12





	You and only you

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo, mina!
> 
> I hope that everyone is doing okay and that Christmas went well for all of you ;3; Personally, Christmas went very well, and things are improving for me in term of health, which means I'll be more and more active! TWT
> 
> ANYWAY! Let's get to this year's last fanfic... There was an event organized on Tumblr, a Christmas event especially prepared for the Inazuma Fandom Family, where we had a secret santa, a ship/other relationship and a situation (or freedom to write whatever we wanted). I got @love-yukimura and Fubuki Shirou x Yukimura Hyouga! (Please, check her blog out! *.*) Here's my fanfic for you, sweetie! I was very happy to get you and this adorable ship T3T It has been a moment I wrote about it, but doing so was so much fun! >O<
> 
> Before you start reading this fanfic, you must know that we're in Ares/Orion universe, but with Shirou & Atsuya as adults. So, let's say that's Go in Ares/Orion universe? In this fanfic, you'll have two parts: Yukimura as a child (5 years old) and Shirou & Atsuya as teens (15 (Atsuya) and 16 (Shirou) years old) THEN Yukimura as a teen (14 years old) and Shirou & Atsuya as adults (25 and 26 years old).
> 
> LAST WARNING! I tagged as Fubuki Shirou x Yukimuga Hyouga, but it's more of Fubuki Shirou & Yukimura Hyouga. If you're not still comfortable with it, please skip it! 
> 
> I think that I'm done with the warnings and context... To you, Lara! I was VERY HAPPY to write this for you! I hope that you'll love it ;3; Love ya a lot <33
> 
> As always, thank you to everyone for the support, for the kudos & comments, and for reading my fanfics~ <3
> 
> ~ ENJOY THE READING ~
> 
> P.S. : I don't own any of the characters. Also, sorry for the typos/mistakes you may see.

*****

He could remember it like it was yesterday. That meeting of a few years ago, when he was only a little boy dreaming of his future. That meeting with his idol a few days before Christmas, in Hokkaido... Fubuki Shirou.

  
  
**\- Ten years ago -**

  
  
"Mum! Over there! The bookstore is over there!"  
  
The young woman sighed, but a smile was stretching her lips. She and her husband shared a knowing look, before turning to the little boy who was holding their hands and jiggling constantly.  
  
"Yes, yes. Don't worry. We know where it is. _But_ we have to take a little detour first", his father replied softly. He giggled when his son pouted.  
  
"It can wait!" He exclaimed forcefully, a desperate look distorting the features of his toddler face.  
  
The young woman stared at her son. His cheeks and nose reddened by the cold... His cheeks swollen with indignation... She couldn't resist any longer. She sighed, thinking _how_ _weak_ she was in front of her boy's cute and irresistible face.  
  
She suddenly stopped in her tracks, surprising both her husband and the little boy. She let go of his hand to kneel before him. The little boy tilted his head to the side like a curious puppy, the vapor forming in front of his mouth with each of his breaths. Her heart melted a little more at this adorable vision.  
  
Eyes plunged into those of her son, she finally declared "Honey, what if we go to the bookstore first?"  
  
The young man opened his eyes wide in surprise as the boy named Hyouga widened his lips in a big blinding smile at his mother's words.  
  
"I feel like Hyouga _really_ wants to have that special magazine about his idol."  
  
She smiled tenderly in front of his eyes full of stars and his big smile. She looked up at her husband, waiting for an answer. She shrugged, as if to say 'Why not', her expression somewhat sorry to change her mind so suddenly. He blinked before sighing, smiling despite himself. After all... Why not?  
  
"Okay! Food can wait if it means I can make my boy happy", the man resigned, caressing Hyouga's head, covered by his vest's hoodie. "Let's go find that magazine about Fubuki Shirou, his very dear idol", he ended saying, to the delight of his son.  
  
Hyouga let go of his father's hand and jumped of joy before muttering a 'Yes!', his little fists clenched in victory. You could feel all of his impatience and excitement at the prospect of it emanating from him.  
  
"So, can we go?"  
  
"Yes!" Hyouga replied with such enthusiasm that the young parents couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
Hyouga took their outstretched hands and followed them, jumping of joy during the whole way, as they headed for their new destination.  
  
When they finally left the cold winter to rush into the warmth of the bookstore, the two adults breathed a sigh of relief. But it was short lived. When they looked up and noted the large number of people present, their expressions changed from relief to desperated. As for the little boy, he didn't seem the least bit embarrassed. His mind was focused on _one_ thing and _only_ one: THE magazine, the special edition about Fubuki Shirou and Atsuya.  
  
"Mum, this is the way!" Hyouga said, pulling on her mother's hand, pointing at a place crowded with people with his chubby little finger.  
  
"Yes, I know. But you better not let go of my hand", his mother warned, tightening her hand on his to support her words.  
  
The little boy rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, mom."  
  
The young woman breathed in and out quietly, sometimes exhausted by the energy of her son. She glanced at her husband, who offered her a sympathetic smile. She smiled back.  
  
“Okay, let's go get it.”  
  
And on the words of his mother, Hyouga didn't need to be told twice and went to the sports section of the bookstore, just as crowded as the rest of the place, children - both girls and boys - holding a magazine in hand and smiling. It was the special edition that Hyouga was looking for. His eyes sparkled . He pulled on his parents' hand again.  
  
"Mom! There are hardly any left!" Hyouga complained. You could hear his anguish about not having the treasure that he wanted to have in his little hands so bad.  
  
"Hyouga, we can't push people and take one magazine like that", his mother lectured him softly. "Hold on a little longer, okay?"

The little boy groaned in displeasure, but said nothing. 

It wasn't just the kids who seemed excited for the magazine. Both teenagers and young adults were pushing each other to get a magazine of that special edition, which featured the two stars of the day, young and promising, alike as two drops of water. Hyouga slid his eyes from the magazine to a young girl praising all the merits of the two football players, eyes full of hearts, her expression in awe. He growled at the sight of the magazine between the young girl's hands.  
  
They waited a few minutes for the crowd to disperse somewhat. When this was the case, Hyouga's eyes lit up again: The way was _finally_ clear.  
  
"Mum!"  
  
"Yes. Now we can gon", his mother reassured, who let go of his hand so he could go get one himself.  
  
While the little boy ran to the shelves, his parents stayed a little behind, keeping a watchful eye on their child, a little smile on their lips.  
  
When Hyouga arrived at the large piece of furniture and its shelves filled with various sports magazines, he directly began his research. Small labels indicated each section: Swimming, basketball, baseball, volleyball... Hyouga read each one of them. His eyes suddenly widened when he read the umpteenth label: Football. His eyes having finally found what they were looking for, he hastened to move towards the section in question, luckily reachable for his hands. He scanned the shelf with extreme attention, ignoring the two people standing next to him. His shoulders trembling with excitement fell limply. Every star had disappeared from his eyes, his face no longer showing any smile... The shelf was completely empty.  
  
"Honey, what's going on?" His mother asked in a whisper, kneeled next to his side.  
  
"They're all gone", he simply replied, devoid of emotion.  
  
But the two adults could see a certain disappointment and sadness in his voice, well buried. They stared at their son: tears appeared in his eyes. His mother sighed.  
  
“I'm sorry, honey.”  
  
"We can go to another bookstore to find one", his father reassured as he stroked his back to comfort him.  
  
Hyouga waved his head from left to right as a sign of negation. His fists began to rub his tear-filled eyes. He started to cry silently, under the helpless eyes of his parents.  
  
"I'm sure there are none left in the others either", Hyouga replied in a small voice broken by weak sobs, which he struggled to hold back by biting his lower lip.

"Don't say that. We could-" The woman started saying, but was suddenly interrupted by another voice.

"Excuse me."

Aside from Hyouga, who was in his own bubble, everyone looked up at the source of that voice. It was one of the two people who had been there since Hyouga approached the shelf. The two adults widened their eyes. It was-

"I apologize for interrupting you", the soft voice apologized. "I just wanted to give this to your son."

The young woman blinked before smiling. She approached her son's ear, still reddened by the cold, and patted his shoulder.

"I think there's _someone_ special who wants to give _you_ a gift."

Hyouga suddenly stopped crying. He looked up at his mother, who was smiling more than ever. Confused, he tilted his head to the side, his fists still on his face.

"Who?"

"Look up and you will see", his mother simply replied, nodding to her right.

He looked at her one last time before following her recommendation and looking up at that _'special'_ person. He suddenly froze in place, his eyes big like plates. That special person was none other than-

“Fubuki Shirou. And here is my little brother, Fubuki Atsuya", the young man introduced himself with a little smile full of tenderness towards the little one, his eyes sparkling with kindness. He pointed to the other young man by his side, who had the same expression.

The boy named Atsuya waved his hand towards Hyouga. “Hey, kiddo."

Hyouga blinked. He waved his hand back, softening the expression of the two young football players and his parents. He turned his attention back to Shirou... It was there that he finally noticed what he had in hand. He opened his eyes wide.

"I saw that you _really_ wanted this magazine", Shirou started in the same soft voice. " _So_... I offer it to you", he finished with another one of his smiles, handing it to him.

Hyouga stared at him for a moment with his big blue eyes. Shirou smiled at him, with the _greatest_ tenderness and kindness in the world, supported by his brother, who encouraged him to take the magazine with a smile and a movement of his head towards the treasure he had _so_ longed to have in his hands. Who would have thought that his idol, Fubuki Shirou, would give it to _him_ with _his_ own hands...

He stretched out his hands and took the magazine with delicacy, as if for fear of damaging this gift offered by Fubuki Shirou himself. He admired its cover for a moment, where Shirou and Atsuya were displayed, arm in arm, celebrating their third consecutive goal, faces beaming with happiness and pride. A big smile appeared on Hyouga's face.

"Thank you very much, Fubuki-senpai! Atsuya-senpai!" Hyouga exclaimed, happier than ever.

He turned quickly to his parents and lifted the magazine up in the air. "I finally got it, mom!"

Atsuya giggled at the adorable reaction, as Shirou's smile widened.

"What's your name?" Shirou suddenly asked, surprising them all, even Atsuya.

Hyouga turned to him and, hesitating, he glanced at his mother, as if asking her permission. She nodded gently in affirmation.

"Yukimura Hyouga."

"Yukimura Hyouga, huh..." Shirou slowly repeated in a soft voice. "Yukimura-kun, do you like football?"

"Yes, I do!" The boy replied without hesitation, his sparkling eyes at the mention of his passion. "I _really_ like football! I would like to become a great player like you, one day..." Hyouga admitted in a lower voice, red tinting his cheeks.

"I see."

Shirou turned to Atsuya. Hyouga couldn't quite understand what was going on after that. They shared a knowing smile, and seemed to communicate in a language that no one else except them could understand. Hyouga looked at them in silence, curious and somewhat intrigued. Shirou turned his attention back to him.

"Well, Yukimura Hyouga. Let's make a promise."

Hyouga's curiosity suddenly increased. Shirou reached for him, still giving off that pleasant warmth and almost blinding kindness. He radiated differently than when Hyouga saw him on TV or in magazines all those times. But that, his boyish mind only realized unconsciously. Hyouga glanced at his hand, then at Atsuya, to return back to Shirou's face.

"A promise?"

"Yes. Promise me that _you_ , Yukimura Hyouga, will do everything to realize your dream _and_ become a great passionate football player."

Hyouga's eyes widened at his words. His heart quickened... Excited? Because his idol _himself_ encouraged _him_ to reach his dream and become a player like him? He didn't know. But that feeling in the hollow of his chest... It was _really_ nice and wanted to feel _that_ feeling _more_.

Hyouga glanced at his parents. That warmth in the hollow of his chest got more important: they supported him. Burning with determination and excitement, he raised his arm, held out his hand and gripped Shirou's one firmly, for the teen's greatest pleasure, as his smile widened.

"I promise you, Fubuki-senpai!"

**\- Back to the present -**

"What are you thinking about, Yukimura-kun?"

Yukimura suddenly emerged from his bubble. He blinked several times before sliding his gaze to the source of that voice. He fled his eyes as soon as he met his and blushed.

"Nothing in particular..."

"My, you haven't changed since the first time I met you, Yukimura Hyouga."

"Fubuki-senpai, stop rehashing that _everytime_ you can", Yukimura begged,  frowning when he noticed Shirou's shoulders shake with his chuckle.

"Sorry, but I will _never_ forget the day I met the desperate and passionate Yukimura-kun. I was _so_ touched to hear that you admire us", Shirou admitted with a little smile, a burst of playfulness shining in his eyes, though he will not say that he was still kind of embarrassed to know such a thing.

"Fubuki-senpai, st-!" Yukimura began begging again, red with embarrassment.

But he was interrupted by that _annoying_ voice, that of the one he admired _so much_ , but whom he would _never_ admit it to because it would _only_ be to give one of his weaknesses _and_ one more reason to tease him. The voice of the one who wasn't - according to him - an angel compared to Fubuki Shirou... Fubuki Atsuya.

"Aniki, stop giving him another reason to love you even more."

Yukimura blushed violently at his words, drawing a satisfied smile from Atsuya, who went to sit next to Shirou.

"Stop being so mean, Atsuya. You're bothering him", Shirou softly scolded.

He put his hand on Atsuya's head and caressed his carrot hair with all the tenderness in the world. Atsuya blushed at his gesture full of affection, which he secretly loved. Yukimura felt a touch of bitterness in his mouth. Again that unpleasant feeling...

"A-Aniki! I _already_ told you not to do _this_ in front of the kiddos", Atsuya muttered, who took Shirou's wrist and withdrew his hand from his head, red like a tomato.

"So stop teasing Yukimura-kun, then."

"Like you don't like it either, aniki", Atsuya accused with a sidelong glance, frowning.

Caught in the act, Shirou laughed nervously. "Atsuya, would you like to give our players a break and give each one of them a bottle of water?"

A shiver ran through Atsuya's spine. His brother had _always_ been a polite, respectful, and big-hearted angel. But he _himself_ was afraid when Shirou displayed that smile that said "One more word and...". People like him, who got rarely angry, were even _more_ terrifying than people could think when they did, even a _little_.

"You're scary", was Atsuya's response before standing up and heading for the field where the players were training hard in that cold winter day.

Yukimura found himself alone with Shirou. He suddenly felt nervous. Sometimes, he regretted his little boy nature, when he used to be more spontaneous and curious than his teen's one. _After all_ , his feelings for his idol - and now coach - had changed since then.... They had changed _a lot_.

"Yukimura-kun."

Yukimura jumped at the call of his name and turned to Shirou, even more nervous than a few seconds ago.

"Y-Yes?"

" _Come on_ , you don't have to be _that_ nervous with me", Shirou reassured with the same smile and the same voice as ten years ago.

Yukimura allowed himself to be overwhelmed by his angelic face. When he had first met him, he hadn't realized how handsome he was _that close_. Whether it was his long eyelashes, his light hair, his smile or his eyes... Yukimura shook his head vigorously, under the confused eyes of his trainer. What was _he_ thinking about, again?!

Shirou chuckled, which did nothing to help the poor little heart of Yukimura, which was beating faster than ever at his more than daring thoughts.

"Tell me, Yukimura-kun."

"Yes, Fubuki-senpai?"

He liked to say his name. It left a pleasant taste on his tongue, and his body was overwhelmed with a strange, but just as pleasant sensation. Yukimura pushed these thoughts away, into a corner of his head, with a blush, to focus on his conversation with Shirou.

"What was your reason for wanting to start football?"

The sudden question surprised Yukimura. He turned to his coach, surprised. Shirou smiled at him, his head tilted to the side.

"Sorry, I'm _really_ curious."

Yukimura thought he was going to have a heart attack. His tone both sorry and guilty for asking such a personal question, his head tilted to the side like a curious little puppy, his smile just as bright as it had always been... Yukimura swallowed and fled Shirou's gaze. His heart was beating _so_ hard... How dare he to be _so_ adorable?

Yukimura slowly recovered, and decided to answer his question.

"Well..."

It was _you_ , the reason. It had always been you. But how could _he_ tell _him_ such a thing, so casually? Like it was _no_ big deal?

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to", Shirou reassured after noting his hesitant tone and expression.

"That's not the case!" Yukimura directly reassured in his turn, surprising Shirou in the way, waving his arms and head from left to right, to support his words. "It's just that..."

"That?"

"Well, actually-!"

"Aniki!"

Yukimura and Shirou, interrupted in their conversation, both turned to Atsuya's call, the rest of the players already returning back to the school, bottles of water in hand and towels around their necks. The youngest of the Fubuki brothers approached them, face distorted with displeasure.

"Aniki, you could have helped me", Atsuya growled, hands on his hips.

"Sorry, Atsuya. I was in a conversation with Yukimura", Shirou apologized, hands joined, sincerely sorry.  


Shirou shrugged at the lightning bolts from his little brother's eyes. Atsuya sighed, still smiling despite himself. Tenderness filled his green eyes.

"You will _never_ change, uh."

Shirou smiled in return, using that same language as 10 years ago, that Yukimura couldn't and will probably _never_ understand. He patted Yukimura on the shoulder before straightening up next to his little brother. He chuckled at his player's surprised look.

"It's time to go back."

"If you don't want to die of cold, you better hurry up", Atsuya warned before starting the road towards the stairs leading out of the field. He rapidly climbed the stairs and, at the end, he shouted, his hands around his mouth "And it seems that p rincess Nae has _just_ prepared hot chocolate!"

Shirou's eyes lit up at the mention of hot chocolate. Atsuya sneered at his reaction and finally left.

"Hot chocolate, huh? You know me _so well_ , Atsuya..." Shirou whispered, eyes full of stars, still looking at the place where Atsuya disappeared. He turned to Yukimura, more motivated than ever. "We better go!"

"Yes, you're ri - Ah!"

Shirou cut him off in his sentence by suddenly taking him in his arms after leaning towards him. His feet off the ground, Yukimura wrapped his arms directly around his coach's neck.

"Fu-Fubuki-senpai? What are you doing?!" Yukimura yelled, panicked and more embarrassed than ever by the situation he was in.

Shirou lowered his head towards him and gave him a large smile. "I'm not going to let you walk to college _alone_ with a injury on your foot, right? Or else I would be the _worst_ coach", Shirou answered like it was the most obvious thing, which might be the case as he was a _coach_ and one of the _most_ kind people on Earth.

"But..." Yukimura tried to find an answer to his argument while his coach was looking at him, still with that _damn_ angel smile.  


During that time, Shirou jumped in place to better straighten Yukimura in his arms. He slid his arm completely under his player's legs to better support him. Yukimura let him do so, his heart beating faster than _ever_ at the proximity, after giving up on finding an answer against his coach's arguments. Shirou turned his attention back to him.

"Besides, you're _better_ like _that_ , aren't you?"

"That's _not_ the question!" Yukimura retorted, all red with embarrassment, his eyes plunged into those of his coach.

He directly regretted his gesture and words because Shirou retorted "Is that because that's _me_?"

There was a moment of silence before Yukimura took refuge in his neck to hide his red face.

"Shut up and hurry up!"

Shirou's chuckle sounded in his ears, and Yukimura had to suppress a complaint by biting his lower lip. Why did _everything_ from his trainer make such an effect on him?

While Yukimura was cursing himself for having fallen in love with the most _diabolical_ and _unfair_ angel that one could see on this Earth, Shirou set off, the youngest holding onto him. Silent, Yukimura let himself be carried to the stairs, holding onto the adult a little more when he started to climb them. At his gesture, his nose stroked Shirou's soft hair, which gave off a tantalizing blueberry odor. His heart speeded up somewhat. His hair was _so soft_ and _silky..._ And he smelled terribly _good_...

His arms relaxed around Shirou's neck, the latter silent and focused on not making Yukimura fall as he crossed the courtyard of Hakuren college. Fortunately for Yukimura, there was no one. He was already receiving _enough_ letters from girls in his class to give them to his coach. They would kill _him_ if they learned that Fubuki Shirou _himself_ was carrying him to changing room. Not like he wanted to... Well, _just_ a little.

"That's you, Fubuki-senpai."

"Me what?" Shirou asked, confused at his sudden words.

Yukimura took his courage with both hands, and decided to clear up the implicit message. Embarrassed and somewhat nervous in front of Shirou's potential reaction, he replied "It was _you_ who encouraged me to start football and join Hakuren. Since I was little, it has always been _you_ I have admired..."

Shirou's eyes widened at his response. He remained silent for a moment, far _too long_ for Yukimura's taste. A smile suddenly widened Shirou's lips.

"You're _so_ cute, Yukimura-kun. Thank you~"

Yukimura blushed violently at his words. Eyes as big as plates, he wondered if his heart was going to leave his rib cage and flee before it could let go because of the way it was beating _fast_ and _hard_ to the point of making his head literally spin.

"I hate you", Yukimura simply mumbled, his head hidden in Shirou's jacket, the latter laughing heartily over him.

_How_ would he have known that his idol, whom he had been admiring from an early age, and now that he was in love with, was _both_ an angel and a demon?

*****

**Author's Note:**

> Please, don't hesitate to leave comments & kudos. <3
> 
> P.S.: I wish you a Happy New Year and let's all wish for a better year than 2019!~


End file.
